


"Dollar Store"

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Wee!Dean goes to the Dollar Store while Sammy watches Ninja Turtles back in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dollar Store"

author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fannishliss**](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)   
title: "Dollar Store"  
rating: pg, Gen, no pairings, no warnings  
wordcount: 506

summary:  Wee!Dean goes to the Dollar Store while Sammy watches Ninja Turtles back in the room.

 

Dollar Store

 

Dad had paid up the motel a week in advance, so Dean hoped he'd be back by Saturday. Today was only Tuesday, but Dean was running low on supplies.   

He examined his wallet.  He had two twenties left and some change. He had the emergency card, in case the motel manager hassled them, or Sammy got sick, but that was only as a last resort.

Sammy was chill in front of the tv.  Tiny little town, way out in the boonies, but at least they had cable. 

"Dude, I gotta go out, get some stuff.  I'll be back soon, okay?" 

Sammy didn't even grunt a reply. Ninja Turtles--Sammy was gone.

Lucky for Dean, he thought, as he triple-checked the locked motel room door, the Dollar Store was a short walk from the motel.  It would be no problem carrying whatever he found back home in his backpack.

The bell over the door rang and the cashier smiled from her register when Dean came in. He found a red handbasket and carried it, making his movements big and obvious.  He didn't need the cashier watching him like a hawk for shoplifting.  He had money today, but he might need to lift a thing or two later if he ran low.

He headed to the food section and started loading the basket.  First he tried to find what meat he could.  He picked out a few cans of tuna, beef stew, chili, and some sealed packages of cold cuts.   Eight items so far.  Okay.

He got a box of macaroni to go with the chili, and canned boiled potatoes to go with the beef stew. There was cheesy tuna helper, too, and mac&cheese, and canned ravioli.  Sammy loved that stuff.   A loaf of bread, two six packs of ramen.   He counted up again.   Sixteen.  Okay still.

He thought of the fat tuna fish sandwiches Pastor Jim made for them sometimes when they stayed in Blue Earth for a few days.  Tuna mixed with hard boiled eggs and little bits of celery and onion and chopped green olives, with enough Miracle Whip to hold it together.  Dean's stomach rumbled.  He couldn't afford all the different ingredients, and they were the kind of thing likely to go to waste.  Though, maybe, a dozen eggs and a very small jar of mayo?  He could scramble eggs for breakfast, if he could find a skillet next time he saw a good thrift store. Not today, he thought, and went on shopping.

He got a box of fruit pies and some corn flakes.  No Lucky Charms this time... but still he had enough to get milk for Sammy, peanut butter and bananas and maybe some broccoli from the grocery.  It should be enough to last a few days. 

"Your mama must be real glad to have such a good helper doing the shopping," the cashier said as she rang up Dean's basket.

Dean just nodded, eager to be done and back to where he could keep an eye on Sammy.


End file.
